A story half told
by windofmysoul
Summary: Hello this is a story request by retro mania, I hope I did the idea justice. April is a reporter for her high school newspaper, tagging along on her father's business trip April discovers that a story she once new to be true is only a half truth. What secrets does this family of mutant cat's hold? What was once considered lost, be found?


Hello this is a story request by retro mania, I hope I did the idea justice.

April is a reporter for her high school newspaper, tagging along on her father's business trip April discovers that a story she once new to be true is only a half truth. What secrets does this family of mutant cat's hold? What was once considered lost, be found?

Just a sappy reunion story. Warning bad grammar and spelling ahead.

April fidgeting nervously with her hair as she sat next to her dad in the plane. Man did she hate flying, it was ironic really. After all the adventures with the guys you think a plane would be easy: from riding a space worm to traveling the galaxy with professor honeycutt, April felt like she'd experienced just about everything. Yet sitting in coach of the plane heading for Japan had her anxious. After all the extraterrestrial events that had occurred in New York, her dad's psychiatry business had skyrocketed; he even wrote a book 'living in a bigger world', not the catchest title, but it got attention. That's how she found herself on a plane to Japan, her dad had some colleges down there who said they needed his opinion and help with something; they also wanted to endorse his book. April was surprised at first, but it made sense, the Krang may have targeted New York for their invasions but their influence was not limited to that single city, and with her dad writing about the Krang it made sense others would seek out his advice. Despite her nervousness April was also excited, she had promised the guys that she would take lots of pictures and bring seveners. Honestly she was surprised it wasn't Mikey or Donnie hounding her about her trip, pleading for presents or questioning her safety, but Leo. He didn't inform her about the safety precautions of airplane or question her about the schedule of her trip like Donnie, or ramble on about the tradition of souvenirs as a hint about wanting gifts as Mikey did. No Leo rambled on about museums and ancient history and all the sites she should see while she was there. She felt kind of bad, Leo was the one who had always been dying to visit this ancient country yet she was the one who was going. Staring out the window, April let a smile drift onto her face, besides her father's book and her friends' piggybacking excitement April had her own personal enthusiasm for the trip. She had recently become the star reporter for her high school newspaper. At first she had mainly covered school events, sports games, plays, ext. But lately she had been picking up extra bits, pushing her to star reporter. She started coving what she deemed important, pulling unspoken topics into the limelight. She talked about the reality of other life in the universe, about people's rehabilitation after the second invasion, things that she felt were real and needed talked about. It started as a way to earn extra credit, to make up for all the days she missed when her dad was a prisoner; but the project turned into a sort of emotional release which slowly grew into a passion. Over time her writing became more skilled and structured drawing attention, she was even earning scholarships and was seriously considering pursuing journalism as a career. So that is her personal reason for coming along on here dad's business trip, she could have easily stayed with her aunt or the guys but the possibilities of the stories she could write were just to tempting. So with that in mind she sat fidgeting with the back of her chair as the plane took off.

Eternity held a new meaning in april's mind now. After the plane finally landed, it seemed no time had passed before the work started, not wanting to leave her alone in a strange city Mr. O'neil had dragged his daughter alone for the meetings. That is where she sat now,at one of the business man's home sipping tea on the back porch as her father and the men drowned on and on. She had stopped listening two hours ago. "...and that is why I called you here Mr. O'neil after hearing more about the Krang, I was sure they were the ones responsible for the mutation. Little is known here and trying to keep it under the hat makes it all the harder to uncover the truth" that caught her attention. Leaning forward and back into the conversation her journalistic mind started reeling _mutation? The Krang? _

"Was anyone injured in this accident, how did it happen?" her father asked concerned. The man frowned "I don't know exactly as it is not my tale to tell, I do know that it happened in the shipyard nearly twenty years ago, a crate was shipped by accident it was stocked away carelessly and the contents accidentally contaminated a nearby farm. After the family mutaged they were able to track down the cause of their transformation, proporelly containing and hiding it for years"

"Everyone involved was mutated in this accident?"

"No a few years later, a terrible fire destroyed a nearby dojo. Being the only ones around and unable to go get help due to their appearance the family took medical matters into their own hands. The women they saved was severely burned, mutating her was the only way to save her. Sadly this left her ostracized from the rest of the world as well" After a beet of silence the man chuckled "you probably think I'm crazy. I wouldn't blame you, a secret ooze, mutants, I know it sounds crazy. But Mr. O'neil after everything you know about the Krang I was just hoping it was linked, it would put us that much closer to a cure. These people have been hiding from the unkind world for so long. And the women from the fire wants to search for her family she lost in the flames, determined they are still out there, alive and well starting a new life assuming her dead."

"That's terrible" April exclaimed "of course we'll do whatever we can to help"

"Thank you, you have no clue how good it is to talk about this. I've been hiding the family for years now and it breaks my heart that they have to hide at all, but I fear the cruelty of the world"

April nodded "I have some friends who have been hiding their whole lives because of the same reason"

"I have a million quesitons" Kirby introjected his eyes darting around as he pulled out his notebook.

"Im sure Mr. O'neil but I am not the one to answer them come" her father gave the man a warm smile as they followed him out to a hidden house behind the hill. The house was much larger than it looked, mainly because a good portion of it was hidden underground. "Kirby, April I would like you to meet Ena and her husband Eiko and their daughter Cho" April smiled and greeted the family of mutant cats. Ena was tabby with blue eyes while Eiko was orange with blue green eyes while their daughter looked like them both she was an orange tabby with blue eyes. They talked for hours, although the conversation was mainly about the family and the struggles of remaining hidden all these years, the group unanimously enjoyed each other's company and no one wanted the evening to end.

"I'll contact my friend Donnie as soon as I can I'm sure he can create a retro-mutagen" April assured as she went to stand.

"It is just reassuring to have someone try" Eiko ansured. April heard the back door open as a black and white cat stroad in, she wore the same type of dress as Ena except hers was red instead of blue. "sorry I'm late I got lost in the forest looking for berries. I hope I didn't miss anything"

"No just on time, I would like you to meet our new friends April and Kirby O'neil from New York. Kirby wrote a book on the Krang and April has some friends who are also mutants, they believe they might be able to help us"

"That's wonderful" her bright blue eyes lit up as she embraced Ena, before turning to meet the newcomers. "We are grateful for your help Mr. O'neil, and it's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Tang Shen Hamato"

April felt her world start spinning as she fell towards the floor. "My dear are you alright"

April ignored the question as Shen helped her to her feet, instead nearly toppling her over in a death gripping hug "I can't believe it, your alive! Master Splinter is going to be overjoyed. You have to come to New York the guys will want to meet you. And Karia..and I mean Wow" April rambled pulling her hand to her face as she sunk into the couch.

"My dear I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about. I don't know anyone named Splinter, yes I want to go to New York, but for different reasons, I believe my family is there"

"That's what I'm talking about" chirped April excitedly turning to face a puzzled tang shen "your family is in New York they have been living there for years, they are the friends I was telling you guys about. Leo, Don, Mikey and Raph were all mutated into turtles by the same ooze that mutated you into cats, but they were not alone. They were bought at a pet store by a man named Hamato Yoshi" she stopped momentarily as Tang Shen let out a surprised gasp "he had moved to NY to start a new life after he lost his wife and child in fire. After buying four baby turtles he had a run in with the Krang and they were all mutated. Choosing to look at the accident as a blessing, Yoshi raised the four turtles up on his own away from the humans. Years later he had a run in with the Shredder and discovered that the daughter he thought he had lost Miwa had actually been taken by the Shredder who raised her as her own, naming her Karia. My friends helped convince Karia of Shredder's evil and help her discover the truth. Now they all live together in New York all that is missing is you" April finished.

"Wow" Shen said after a moment tears in her eyes. After several moments of resolve she stood. "I need to go to New York, I've been away from my family to long"

"Alright guys I just finished my last batch of retromutagen lets go" Don said as he placed the precious serum into his bag.

"Do you really think this will help April's friends?" Mikey asked from his spot on the swivel chair nearby.

"I hope so Mikey. From what I have gathered from what Arpil told us about the origin of the ooze and Mr. O'neil's analysis I am nearly positive this batch of retromutagen will turn them human again."

"That's great Don" Leo said from the doorway "you guys ready to head, April just texted she says the family has arrived and is being greeted at the Mutant Animals place"

"Why didn't they just come here" Raph asked

"Yeah I get the sneaking suspicion that April is up to something" Mikey added tapping his chin

"I agree Mike. April was very specific in stating that she wants ALL of us to greet the cat family at the Mutant animals, except for Master Splinter using the lame excuse of cat and mouse interactions" Raph let out a half chuckle at the comment though he had to agree that something was definitely up. With that the four teens left the layer, taking a shortcut through the tunnels as they raised toward the mutant animals.

Meanwhile, Karia and Splinter sat playing a game of chess. Karia losing miserably as her father beat her with smooth grace, not breaking a sweat as he sipped his tea.

"This is a game of strategy do not lose heart if you do not get the hang of it right away."

Karia let out a sigh, but couldn't help but smile. Despite losing she loved playing Chess with her father. "This reminds me of the time…" Splinter stopped mid sentence as he started ahead at something above Karia's head. Turning Karia saw that it was a female mutant cat.

"Can it be?" Splinter seemed to float across the floor as he walked towards the door. "I thought I thought"

"I thought so to Yoshi..but I was saved by a family of mutant cat's...it was actually the mutagen that saved my life..I've been looking for you both for years" Shen could barely hold back the tears as she reached a loving hand out for her family. "I never would have found you if the O'neil's hadn't been trying to help my friends find a cure for the mutagen."

It finally clicked for Karia as she watched the heartfelt embrace and tears of her father. "Mom?" Karia's voice came out as a whisper as a long lost hope ignited. She didn't even know she had moved until she was baring her face into the shoulder of the person she had feared she would never meet, letting her tears flow freely. The treo huddled on the floor holding each other and letting their tears of joy mend old scares, letting hope wash away past fears, and letting love heal their wounds.

Thank you retro mania for the TMNT request, I hope I did it justice.


End file.
